


Mama's Baby Boy

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Rogue decides to take care of Remy after he starts to battle depression and comes up with a great solution to help him.





	

It had been a year since the incident with Apocalypse, and Remy had since then decided to fight for the greater good, along with his chèrie, Rogue, whom he had since then developed a strong relationship with. 

 

But lately, Rogue had noticed that Remy wasn't himself. He started having strange dreams and nightmares, and has even woken up to the occasional wet bed the next morning. 

 

Rogue wanted to help Remy, but she didn't know how yet. She wanted to take care of him, to try and get the nightmares and depression to go away, but how?

 

Then, it hit her - she needed to take care of him, to make him her baby boy and give him lots of love and cuddles, that he so clearly deserved. But she needed help. 

 

Walking to Jean's room, Rogue made sure to watch for any sign of Remy, hoping that she didn't meet up with him in the hallway or anything, and ruin this. She really wanted to help him and thought this would be a fun way to. 

 

Seeing that Jean's bedroom door was open, Rogue smiled and poked her head inside, seeing that Jean was sitting on the bed, reading a book and waiting for Scott. 

 

"Hey, Jean. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something important." Rogue says as she walks into Jean's room and closes the door behind her, not wanting others to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

 

"Sure. What's on your mind, Rogue? Don't worry, I won't read it, or anything, I promise." Jean says as she puts her book down and looks up at Rogue with a smile. 

 

"Well...I wanna take care of Remy....he's been havin' horrible nightmares and is really depressed and I wanna take that all away from him. I had an idea, but you'll probably think it's stupid - I want to be his Mama and I want him to be my baby. Is there any way you can help me?" Rogue asks, sitting down on the bed. 

 

"Yes, there is. I can give you some supplies and give him the mentality of an infant, if you want me to. I think you would really enjoy that, Rogue. I did that with Scott once and it was very rewarding for both of us." Jean says as she walks over to the closet and pulls out a box of adult baby supplies. 

 

"Okay....everything you might need, should be in the box, and I'll go ahead and regress him for you. He's in your room, now, so you'll know where to find him, if he starts crying for you." Jean says as she uses her telepathic abilities to mentally regress Remy into a baby. 

 

Once that was over, Rogue just smiled at Jean and quickly made her way back to her bedroom, where Remy was sitting on the bed with wet pants, drooling all over his fingers as he started to chew on them, gurgling happily. 

 

Walking into her bedroom, Rogue nearly dropped the box of supplies when she saw that Remy was sitting on her bed with wet pants and drooly fingers, a look of innocence in his eyes, which had never been there before. 

 

"Well....I guess Mama will have to get you in a diaper already, huh?" Rogue cooes as she places the box on the bed and pulls out diapering supplies, as well as a pacifier and a striped grey onesie. 

 

Getting Remy to lay back on the bed, Rogue tsks as she gently pulls off his wet pants and underwear, followed by his t-shirt, tossing them aside, as he wouldn't be needing them anymore for a long time. 

 

"You sure were wet, baby boy, but don't you worry, Mama's here to take care of you from now on." Rogue cooes as she gently slides the teat of the pacifier into Remy's mouth and rubbed his tummy soothingly, knowing he was probably not so happy about being diapered. 

 

"Alright, baby, let's get you in a diaper before you have to poop, because Mama would not be happy if you pooped on her bed." Rogue cooed, smiling when Remy just giggled and looked up at her innocently. 

 

Smiling softly, Rogue lifted Remy's legs and slid the diaper beneath his bottom, gently spreading his legs as she added a generous amount of powder and gently rubbed it around before pulling the front over his privates and taping it on snugly, admiring how cute he looked in a diaper and suckling on a pacifier. 

 

Rolling onto his tummy, Remy whines and fusses, trying to roll back over, but with his lack of motor skills, Remy was stuck until Rogue decided to help him. 

 

"I gotcha', Remy....it's alright..." Rogue cooes as she gently rolls Remy back over, tugging the onesie over his head and pulling it down, snapping it closed over his diaper, smiling and pulling some socks onto Remy's feet before picking Remy up and holding him close. 

 

"I bet you feel a lot better, don't you?" Rogue cooes as she looks down at Remy, who just gurgled and drooled onto the front of her shirt as he looked up at her, reaching up and patting her face curiously. 

 

"I love you..." Rogue cooes as she presses a kiss to Remy's palm, chuckling when he blushed and got all shy from her compliment. 

 

"Aww, are you bein' shy, Remy? You are! Why are you bein' shy for?" Rogue cooed as she laid Remy down on the bed and laid beside him, leaning over him and pressing a kiss to his cheek before tickling his tummy mercilessly. 

 

Remy just giggles and reaches up at Rogue, letting out a cute little gurgle as he did so, wanting to cuddle with Mama and maybe be fed, too, if Rogue was up to it. 

 

"Mama...." Remy babbles, his words garbled and broken, sounding very much like a real baby's, which only made this experience more realistic for Rogue, not that she minded if Remy could talk or not, because sometimes he talked way too much. 

 

Rogue's heart swelled with love when she heard Remy call her "Mama" for the first time, making her feel maternal in way she'd never felt before. 

 

"Mama's right here, baby." Rogue cooed as she sat up and pulled Remy into her arms, sitting him in her lap and peppering his face in tiny kisses, blushing whenever Remy patted his hand against her breasts, wanting to be fed. 

 

"Oh....oh, baby, Mama can't feed you like that. How about I make you a bottle, huh? Would you like that, baby boy?" Rogue cooes, frowning when Remy poked out his bottom lip in a cute little pout. 

 

"I'm sorry, Remy, but I don't have any milk in there. Besides, you need to drink from a bottle, instead. Maybe some other time, baby boy." Rogue cooes as she stands up with Remy in her arms and grabs an empty bottle out of the supply box, heading to the kitchen. 

 

Sitting Remy on the counter, Rogue smiled at him and ruffled his hair before she started to prepare a warm bottle for him, hoping he wasn't mad at her for not breastfeeding him. 

 

Babbling nonsensycal words, Remy smiled as he looked at Rogue, blushing as he brought his fingers to his mouth and drooled all over them, making a mess of himself, turning his head when Kitty and Peter walked into the kitchen. 

 

Looking up at Peter, Remy just giggled and patted the counter with his hands, before bringing his foot to his mouth and trying to chew on his sock, drooling on it, instead. 

 

"Oh, Remy! You look so cute! Just like a little baby!" Kitty cooes as she walks over to Remy and ruffles his hair, chuckling when he blushed at her compliment.

 

"Thanks. This is to help him with his depression and nightmares. It's like a coping method. He needs some tlc, so I decided to become his 'Mama' for now, and take care of him, which we both seem to enjoy so far. But he is a picky eater, though. He wanted breastmilk and got a bit pouty when I said I couldn't do that." Rogue says as she waits for the bottle to cool. 

 

Remy just giggles and blows spit bubbles, drool dribbling down his chin and onto the front of his onesie, but it's not like he really cared. 

 

Peter smiles down at Remy and walks over to him, chuckling when Remy reached up at him, wanting to be picked up and held. 

 

"Alright, little one. I'll pick you up." Peter cooes as he gently lifts Remy into his strong arms, smiling whenever Remy patted his hand against his chest, leaning against him and sucking on his fingers. 

 

"I was wondering if you guys could babysit while I go buy some stuff for his birthday? It's today and I wanted to get him a few presents and probably a cake, though I'm not sure he can eat it." Rogue says, smiling up at Peter. 

 

"Sure! We'd love to babysit this little cutie-pie! Wouldn't we, Peter?" Kitty asks as she tickles Remy's foot, smiling when he giggled and blushed, liking all this attention he was recieving. 

 

Peter just nods and holds Remy close to him, gently rubbing his back and shushing him when he started to fuss, wanting his bottle, as he was really hungry. 

 

"He's probably hungry. Here's his bottle and there's a box of supplies in my room that you can use if he needs a diaper change or anything like that. Thanks again for babysitting." Rogue says, smiling up at Peter before she heads out the front door, leaving Remy with Kitty and Peter. 

 

Watching Rogue leave, Remy whimpered and poked out his bottom lip, tears welling up in his eyes as he starts to cry, wondering why Rogue had left him like that. 

 

"Mama!" Remy wails, reaching a hand out, wanting Rogue to come back and cuddle with him like she promised to. 

 

Hearing Remy cry for Rogue, Kitty's heart broke. She'd never heard Remy cry like that before and he hardly ever did, unless he was just that upset. He didn't like to be apart from Rogue, and now that he was a baby, it was even harder for him. 

 

"It's alright, little one. Let's go feed you that bottle, huh?" Peter cooes, shushing Remy and rubbing his back as he and Kitty headed to Rogue's room, sitting down on the bed and finding a bib in the box of supplies. 

 

Tying the bib around Remy's neck, Peter smiled as he cradled him in his arms, rocking him gently as he brought the bottle to his mouth, prasing him as he started to suckle, quickly drinking down nearly half of the milk. 

 

"Slow down, little one. We don't want you to get a tummyache." Peter cooes as he tilts the bottle slightly, so Remy could drink it easier. 

 

Once Remy was finished with the bottle, Peter sat him up and gently patted his back, trying to coax a burp out of him. 

 

Whimpering softly, Remy manages to let out a burp, spitting up a large quantity of milk, squirming as it dribbled down onto his bib and all over his onesie, making a big mess. 

 

"Uh-oh! Pete, I think we may need to change his clothes." Kitty says as Remy whines and starts to fuss, wanting out of the now foul-smelling clothes, not liking the way they felt against him. 

 

"Alright, I'll get him undressed. See if you can find some extra clothes in the box for him." Peter says as he gently lays Remy down on the bed and unties his bib, sitting it aside before unsnapping his onesie and carefully tugging it over his head, gently rubbing Remy's tummy when he fusses and starts to cry. 

 

Finding a onesie with little zoo animals on it, Kitty smiled as she handed it to Peter, finding a toy to try and calm Remy with. 

 

Smiling softly, Peter gently slipped the onesie over Remy's head, tugging it down and snapping it closed over his diaper, picking up his pacifier and gently sliding the teat into his mouth, chuckling when he stopped crying. 

 

"I bet you feel better, don't you, Remy?" Kitty cooes as she helps him sit up, frowning when he spits out his pacifier and reaches for the teething ring in front of Kitty, picking it up and bringing it to his mouth, drooling all over it. 

 

Walking past Rogue's room, Scott gasps and turns around, laughing when he sees Remy diapered and dressed like a baby, chewing on a teething ring. 

 

"Please tell me that this is some kind of joke! This is hilarious. I never expected someone like Gambit to be into this kind of stuff!" Scott laughs, turning around and seeing Jean behind him, with an unamused look on her face. 

 

"Scott! Don't laugh at that little baby! It's not funny! It's much better than seeing him depressed and moping around the mansion all day. Besides, you enjoyed it whenever I did that with you. I could do it again, if I wanted to." Jean says. 

 

Kitty can't help but to laugh at Jean's comment, remembering when she had regressed Scott once and had become his Mommy, and he was going to laugh at Remy for the same thing. 

 

Gripping the teething ring tightly in his fist, Remy lets out a grunt as he starts to mess his diaper, sighing happily when he was finished, bringing his fingers to his mouth and drooling all over then, as if nothing had just happened. 

 

"Nice..." Scott says sarcastically, smiling when he saw Rogue walking down the hall, carrying a few bags of things in her hands, all of them for Remy. 

 

"I didn't know I left Remy with four babysitters. But thanks for helping out." Rogue says as she walks into her room, smiling as she watches Peter, Kitty, Scott and Jean leave, shutting the door and locking it. 

 

"Hey, baby! Mama missed you! Yes, she did!" Rogue cooes as she picks Remy up and holds him close to her, pressing a kiss to his cheek, frowning when a certain smell became more apparent. 

 

"Did you make Mama a present? I think you did. I guess I'd better get you changed." Rogue cooes as she gently lays Remy down on the bed and gathers up the supplies to change him, tickling his tummy with a smile. 

 

Unsnapping Remy's onesie, Rogue smiles and gives him a toy to play with to help keep him distracted during the change, knowing he'd probably try to squirm and move around too much. 

 

Remy giggles and squirms happily, gurgling softly as he brings the toy to his mouth, chewing and drooling all over it, not even noticing that Rogue had started to change him, lost in blissful innocence.

 

"You're being such a good boy for Mama." Rogue cooes as she lifts Remy's legs and slides a new diaper beneath his bottom, adding powder before pulling the front over Remy's privates and taping it on, snapping up his onesie before pulling him into her arms. 

 

"Are you ready for some birthday cake? Are you? I bet you are! Come on, let's head down to the kitchen and have some!" Rogue cooes as she hoists Remy onto her hip, pressing a kiss to his cheek before walking out of her room and heading downstairs, being followed by Jean and Scott. 

 

Sitting Remy in a highchair, Rogue smiles and ties a bib around his neck, ruffling his hair before getting out Remy's cake, cutting the biggest peice for him and placing it on the highchair tray in front of him, watching to see what he would do. 

 

Remy gurgles and digs his fingers into the cake, managing to bring a chunk of it to his mouth, slowly eating it, as it was a bit difficult when he wanted to eat, but his mouth didn't want to listen. 

 

Once he was finished with that, Remy dug both of his hands into the cake, bringing them to his mouth and sucking on his fingers, getting icing all around his mouth, and all over his clothes, but it's not like it bothered him. 

 

Remy liked to play with the cake more than he wanted to eat it, spreading it all over his highchair tray, giggling excitedly as he made a big mess of himself. 

 

"Remy! Don't play in it! Eat it, baby boy!" Rogue says as she grabs a spoon and scoops up some of the cake, trying to feed Remy, who just whined and pushed the spoon away. 

 

Rogue just shook her head and smiled at her silly little boy, who acted like he'd never been given a peice of cake before. 

 

Once Remy was finished with his cake, Rogue lifted him out of his highchair and held him close, not caring that he was covered in cake and icing. 

 

"I think someone needs a bath! Yes, he does! But after he gets his presents. Come on, Remy. Your presents are up in Mama's room." Rogue cooes as she carries Remy back upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her. 

 

Sitting Remy on the bed, Rogue smiles as she opens the bags and pulls out Remy's presents. 

 

She didn't buy him much, a stuffed alligator, a soft blanket with cute little animals all over it, knowing he'd love that to sleep with, along with a pair of striped footie pajamas, to keep him warm when it got cold outside. 

 

Remy didn't seem all that interested in his presents, which was a good thing, because he needed to get a bath. 

 

"Alright, baby boy. Let's go give you a bath. Then, it'll be your bedtime." Rogue cooes as she carries Remy to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her, locking it. 

 

Sitting Remy on the floor, Rogue smiles and kneels in front of him, unsnapping his onesie and gently pulling it over his head, tossing it in the hamper, as well as his socks. 

 

Turning on the warm water, Rogue makes sure that it's not too hot, as she doesn't want it to burn her baby boy. 

 

Removing Remy's diaper, Rogue makes sure to put a towel over him in case he decides to pee, he won't get urine everywhere. 

 

Once the tub is full enough, Rogue lifts Remy up and and gently sits him down, laughing when he starts to splash her, giggling excitedly. 

 

"Hey! What was that for, Remy? You know, two can play at that game!" Rogue says as she gently splashes Remy back and smiles when he giggles and blushes. 

 

Lathering up a bath mitt, Rogue smiles as she starts to wash Remy all over, making sure to be gentle, as she didn't want to hurt her baby boy in any way. 

 

Letting out a happy coo, Remy smiles as he picks up a rubber ducky, bringing it to his mouth and chewing on it, distracting himself so Rogue could bathe him without fuss, but it seemed like he enjoyed bathtime. 

 

Picking up a cup, Rogue smiles as she scoops up some water and pours it over Remy's head, rubbing in sweet-smelling shampoo after, wanting Remy to have nice, clean hair. 

 

Rinsing the shampoo and suds off of Remy, Rogue smiles as she lifts him out of the bathtub and wraps him in a warm towel, drying him off and pressing a kiss to his forehead as they headed back to the bedroom. 

 

Laying Remy down on the bed, Rogue smiles and gently rubs his tummy soothingly, chuckling when he squirmed and kicked a bit, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes. 

 

"Someone's sleepy! Yes, he is!" Rogue cooes as she works to get Remy into a diaper, making sure to put a thicker one on him for nighttime, knowing that he would probably have frequent accidents throughout the night. 

 

Once Remy had been diapered, Rogue slipped the pajamas on him, gently threading his arms and legs through the openings, before zipping them up and admiring how cute he looked. 

 

Sitting down on the bed and leaning against a few pillows, Rogue pulls Remy into her arms, cradling him gently and patting his diapered bottom, sliding a pacifier into his mouth and cuddling him until he fell asleep, which didn't take long at all. 

 

Pressing a gentle kiss to Remy's forehead, Rogue smiled and sighed happily, glad that she could help Remy get rid of his depression and hopefully the nightmares, too, but she'd have to see how it went through the rest of the night. 

 

"Goodnight, birthday boy. I love you. I'll always be here for you, I promise..." Rogue whispers, as she watches Remy sleep, intending to keep her promise for as long she lived.


End file.
